<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Horse by Herochick007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689764">High Horse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007'>Herochick007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Draco changes sides, Draco figures things out, F/M, Fluffish, slight bigotry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks he knows who he is, thinks he knows what's right and wrong. The first time he meets Ginny Weasley, things start to change. He starts to change, but with a war building and Ginny the wrong kind of girl, can he sort out his feelings and figure out what he wants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year One</p><p>I glared as Harry stared stupidly at Professor Snape. <br/>	“Celebrity,” I muttered under breath, thinking about the run in they'd had in Diagon Alley before the start of term.  The Potter boy was a moron, he had no idea who he should be friends with, how he should be treating their esteemed potions master, and the way he looked around the school, like fish with his mouth open. It was just disgusting.  <br/>	“And five points from Gryffindor for being a know it all,” Professor Snape's voice stated, pulling me from my thoughts. I glared at the witch to whom the professor had been speaking.  A snippet of a thing, all bones and angles.  I nearly snorted. This whole year seemed to have turned out nothing but losers. My associates weren't much better, if I was being honest.  Goyle was dumber than a bag of rocks and Crabbe, well at least he was loyal.  I sighed, wondering why there wasn't a single person worthy of my attention in this whole school. Maybe I should have worked harder to convince my mother to send me to Durmstrang? </p><p>Year Two<br/>I watched as the new first years lined up to be sorted. The lot of them was a trembling mess. I laughed as one nearly fainted as his name was called. Twitchy little things.  I hadn't seen Potter or Weasel on the train, maybe they'd been expelled during the summer? No, that would be too much to hope for. I had seen the Granger girl. Another year of listening to her know everything was not something I was looking forward to.  </p><p>I had just about given up on watching the Sorting when a flash red caught my eyes. I should have known there was going to be a Weasel in this year, wasn't there one in every year?  I took another look at this one, my eyes widening slightly. <br/>“Weaselette,” I muttered, taking in her skirt and stockings.  She caught me staring at her and wrinkled her nose at him. He nearly laughed.  Maybe this year would be interesting after all? </p><p>The Weaselette was the last to be sorted, and it was no shock she went straight to Gryffindor. I had nearly hoped the hat would have put her over here. The idea of her decked out in silver and green brought a smile to his face. Imagine that, a Weasel in Slytherin!  How scandalous!  It didn't matter, there was still a chance he might corrupt her, even with her decked out in red and gold.  </p><p>The feast had just ended when Potter and Weasel were found, alive unfortunately. They also were not expelled for showing up late or damaging the Willow.  I found I cared slightly less about their stupidity and more about the red haired girl.  I heard her laughter the next morning when Mrs. Weasley sent a howler.  Everyone was laughing, but I was sure the Weaselette's was different, it stood out somehow.  I looked over at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and went back to talking to her idiot brother.  Maybe there was a way I could get to her? I wondered if she thought her brother was a complete idiot also? Maybe we had that in common? </p><p>Petrified. There were students being petrified.  I laughed. They were all out there searching for the heir of Slytherin. I'd seen the family tree, there was no heir! Not unless it was some bastard child. My thoughts turned to Weaselette. She'd been pale lately, paler than usual.  I wondered if he should say something to someone. She could be sick. What did it matter to me though? I'd tried to strike up a conversation with her. She'd shut me down and told him to get lost.  I had to admire her spunk.  Her and the Granger girl had been the only girls to ever tell me off. I had to admit, it was a bit thrilling. </p><p>Granger had been petrified and now Weaselette was missing. I found myself searching through every book I could get his hands on, looking for anything that could help find her.  Lockhart had been an idiot and no help.  Potter and Weasel weren't speaking to me, they thought I was behind the whole thing. I wished it was me. Maybe if I could control the creature, whatever it was, Weaselette would finally be impressed.  Why did it matter if she was impressed? She might not even be alive by the end of the school term. I felt something sharp in my chest, an emotion I liked to pretend I was above; worry.  I was worried about her.  That made no sense, she was just a little  blood traitor, same as the rest of her family. Why should I be worried about someone like that? </p><p>She was alive! I couldn't believe the story Potter told, the diary that my own father had given her had possessed her somehow. I mean, I believe my father gave her a dark object, but surely he had no way of knowing what it would do to her. Right?  For once, though, I couldn't help but hate my father. He'd put Weaselette in danger, what if she had died? </p><p>Year Three</p><p>I watched for her on train, heard her voice before he saw that flash of red hair.  The whole world was talking about Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban. Black was of little interest to me.  There had been a picture of the whole Weasel family. I'd cut it out of the paper, covered up all the faces except hers.   It was in my pocket now, not that I'd ever admit to anyone I had it, or why I carried it with me.<br/>	“Quit staring at me,” a voice stated. Her voice. <br/>	“I'm not. I'm just wondering what bin your Mum got those rags you call clothing from,” I answered.  I almost regretted the words as they left my mouth. This was Weaselette I was insulting.   She growled at me, her fists swinging towards his face. Someone grabbed her and pulled her off. I watched them go.  I wished her fist would have connected with my face.  I deserved it after what I'd just said.  Now she'd really hate me this year. </p><p>Black had been spotted in the castle. Then the Gryffindor dorm room had been torn apart. Weaselette didn't seem too upset. She actually, other than telling me off, didn't seem to react to much.  I watched her wondering if what had happened last year had made her numb, had done something to her mind.  I heard from some of my housemates that she was smart, not brilliant, but smart enough.  She had a fiery temper, one she displayed whenever I was  nearby.   I kind of liked watching her scream and yell at me. I liked the way her face reddened to match her hair, the way her freckles disappeared, her eyes got larger.  Her lips.... I needed to stop thinking about her lips. </p><p>It was Hogsmeade weekend. Potter couldn't go. I had to smile at that, at least I wouldn't have to listen to whatever stupid idea that idiot had.  I did enough of that in class.  My boots made a nice crunching sound in the snow, I could hear someone behind him. I turned, there was no one there. Then the snowballs happened. They came out of nowhere. Weasel and Granger were there too. I squinted, something was off. There were too many footprints. <br/>	“Potter!”I yelled, he had to be there. His stupid friends never went anywhere without him.  A snowball hit me in the face and I retreated. </p><p> </p><p>“He's a git you know,” Weaselette stated, sliding up to me. We were standing at the Quidditch pitch.  The Gryffindors were training. I was spying for my team. I don't know what she was doing there.<br/>	“Who?”<br/>	“Ron. He told me about the snowball fight, three against one, not very good odds honestly. What did you do to him anyway?”<br/>	“Nothing, I was minding my own business,” I answered. She was speaking to me! Weaselette was speaking to me! <br/>	“You're spying on them now, aren't you?”<br/>	“Know your opponent,” I replied. She nodded, watching the practice. “What are you doing here? You're not on the team.” <br/>	“Not yet. I will be, in a few years maybe. Harry's coming this way, you should probably leave before someone hexes you.” <br/>I left, shocked she'd been talking to me at all, shocked that her and I had something in common. She liked Quidditch. The thought of me taking her up in the air on a broom... Where had that idea come from? I didn't like her like that. She was just something to watch, something I could have corrupted. Now, it was obvious it wasn't likely to happen. I should just forget about her. Forget about her freckles, her smile, her laugh, those soft lips... I shook my head. No, I could not be falling in love with Weaselette.</p><p>They caught Black, then he escaped after our idiotic defense teacher turned out to be a werewolf. I should have known. Granger knew apparently.  Why didn't she warn us? Like a mudblood like that would know how dangerous a creature like that is?  Weaselette was upset when she found out.  Or maybe she was upset her idiot brother and his friends almost got killed? Either way, I tried to lead a comforting shoulder, and she told me to sod off. Isn't she sweet? No, she's not sweet, she's slowly becoming the bane of my existence! I do not like the Weaselette! </p><p> </p><p>Year 4<br/>This year is going to be amazing! They're holding the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts!  I'm going to be the champion and then Weaselette will throw herself at me.  No, I don't care about her! She's still nothing, just because she grew a foot and started filling out does not mean I care about her! </p><p>She was at the World Cup over the summer. We saw her and her family, shabby lot. Mother most certainly not approve of Weaselette, which is why she doesn't matter. The match was wonderful though, completely unpredictable! Krum got the snitch, but Ireland won! </p><p>Things are starting to get more complicated. There's talk about Lord Voldemort returning. Someone started things at the Cup, sent the Dark Mark into the sky. Father was pleased, said he can't wait for the old ways to return. I should be ready to serve the Dark Lord when he returns.  I can not care about Weaselette in that case, she's a blood traitor.</p><p> </p><p>Idiot Potter's name came out of the goblet! He crossed the age line and put his name in. I hope he dies. Weaselette is getting too close to him. It should be me she smiles at, me she laughs with.  Of course, Potter has to compete. This is wonderful! I've heard there's almost always a death with these tournaments. I hope it's him. </p><p>First challenge was amazing! There were dragons and Potter almost got killed. He did not. Weaselette seems happy about this, unfortunately.  I wish she'd stop watching him so much, not that I want her to pay attention to me, I'm just saying, I'm more interesting, and richer, and more intelligent than Potter. The idiot nearly blew up the potions lab not reading the instructions again.   </p><p>	“Hey, Malfoy, leave Harry alone. He's got enough going on without you being a git.”<br/>	“I didn't do anything, Weaselette! He's more than capable of messing up without my help.”<br/>	“You call me Weaselette! What the hell, Malfoy! I have a name!” <br/>	“Weaselette is a name,” I replied. Why the bloody hell did I do this? She was going to hate me. I didn't even need to do anything to her, just talk to her and everything seemed to come out wrong. <br/>	“So is Malfoy, or... or...” she seemed to struggle for an insult.  I nearly laughed. Finally she just stalked off glaring at me as she went. <br/>	“See you around, Weaselette!” I called after her. I heard growl, but she pretended she hadn't heard me. Yeah, she was going to hate me. Wasn't that what I wanted? It wasn't like I could possibly have a future with someone like that. The thought of her and I together made my heart flutter. I pushed that feeling down. Hate sure had a funny way of manifesting itself. </p><p>The next challenge was boring. We all sat and stared at the water while Potter decided to be a hero and was an idiot.  Weaselette was worried about Potter but also her brother seemed to be missing. No great loss honestly. Out of all the Weasels, Ron was the worst one.  When Potter surfaced, last, I wasn't surprised.  He had, of course, saved everyone.  Weaselette was cheering along with everyone else. I just shrugged. Who cared if Potter was a hero, who cared if Potter scored a good score.  </p><p>He's back. Lord Voldemort is back. Father is thrilled, Mother is terrified and I... I'm not sure what I am. I should be a good son, happy that the man is back, that things are going to change.  I should be happy us pure-bloods will finally take our place in society.  I'm not. Weaselette is a blood traitor.  She and her whole family are the enemy now. I can't care about her. I need to forget about her, forget that she's even  a part of my life.  She's nothing to me now. </p><p>Year Five</p><p>Lord Voldemort is staying at our manor. Father is no longer as thrilled as we play the gracious hosts.  My insane auntie has broken out of Azkaban.  Everything is going according to His plan though. It's horrible.  I am very much looking forward to school, at least there I will not be under the constant scrutiny.  At least there, I can at least see Weaselette, make sure she's alive, that she's safe. </p><p>Umbridge is the best thing to happen to Hogwarts. She knows exactly how to knock Potter down a few notches.  She is a formidable woman, one I would not dare to cross.  She has given me power over my fellow students. It is wonderful for them to fear me.  </p><p>It was wonderful. Until the moment I saw the fear in Weaselette's eyes.  I can't feel anything for her, not now, not when things are going so right for me and my family.  She would be the second worst thing to happen to me.  I can not care about her. I need to remember this.  It should become my mantra. I do not care about Weaselette. </p><p>I followed Potter and his group of misfits to the ministry. Father was there. He was there.  I went after Potter's group. They split up. That's when it happened. I saw the spell. I heard her scream in pain. I didn't even recognize my own voice as I screamed her name. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.  When had she become Ginny?  When had I realized her dying, her getting hurt was the worst thing that could happen? </p><p>Year Six</p><p>I have a mission, a deadly dangerous mission. Ginny would not approve.  I can't tell her. I can't talk to her. She's watching me now.  She heard me scream her name last year. She knows.  She knows there's something else going on with me this year. I have an idea how to pull it off.  I have to murder Albus Dumbledore.  How can I even justify this? I know He wants Dumbledore dead.</p><p>I tried with a cursed necklace. I knew it would fail. I want it to fail. I want to be free of this responsibility. I... I'm not the right man for this. Yes, I brag about getting the Mark. I don't have it yet,but after this, after I do this, I will. <br/>	“You're different this year.” <br/>	“I can't talk to you, it's too dangerous.” <br/>	“I know. Snape's watching us, he's always watching you, Draco. I don't know what you've gotten yourself into. I don't care, but um, if you need help...” <br/>	“I'm fine, Ginny.” <br/>	“Only those who aren't fine claim they are.  You know where to find me.” <br/>I watch her walk away. I wish I could tell her, but she'd hate me.  She'd hate the man I am, the man I'm going to have to become.  </p><p>I poisoned Weasel! I find this turn of events brilliant. Ginny's furious something happened to him, but he'll live. Dumbledore will too since this attempt was about as pathetic as my last one. Uncle Severus cornered me, told me I'd have to try harder. I don't dare confess I want out.  Uncle Severus is a true follower, one of His right hand men.  That was a position my father held until he screwed up at the ministry. I hate to think it's my fault. Maybe that is why it's got to be me who murders Dumbledore? Am I being punished for Ginny? For saving her?</p><p>I fixed it. I fixed the vanishing cabinet.  That's what my whole plan hinged on.  I can get Him and his followers into the school.  It will happen next month, I can only hope Ginny survives.  I am ready to do it, to murder in His name. I need to if I want to live, if I want my family to live. </p><p>I couldn't... I couldn't do it. I'm a failure in his eyes. Uncle Severus did the deed, apparently having made an unbreakable vow with my mother. While I am glad I was saved from darkening my soul, I fear for the future with Uncle Severus in charge of the school, with war looming.  What will happen to Ginny next year?  Will either of us survive this?</p><p>Year Seven </p><p>She's here, ready to fight. I can see it in her eyes. Uncle Severus is watching me, waiting to see what I do. My family is disgraced in His eyes.  I no longer care. <br/>	“Dumbledore's army, it's still, um, a thing,” Ginny whispers after cornering me in the library.  Her breath smells of peppermint.  <br/>	“I care why?” I ask. Who knows who's listening. <br/>	“Tuesday, astronomy tower. Bring your scope,” she states before disappearing into the stacks.  I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. This is my chance to show her whose side I'm on.  The only question is, which side is it? </p><p>She's waiting for me, leaning against the wall.  She nods seeing me. <br/>	“You came.”<br/>	“I did.”<br/>	“Alone?'<br/>	“Yes.” <br/>	“Draco, you... I, last year...”<br/>	“I want out,” I blurt out.  Ginny looks at me, studies me, and smiles. <br/>	“Thought so. I saw the panic in your eyes, the fear at who you were. You thought I wasn't looking, but I was. Draco, I don't know how this is going to go. Harry's out there, doing something important.”<br/>	“I don't care about Potter, only you.” <br/>	“Fine, I can vouch for you, if you want to escape, join the D.A.”<br/>	“I can't. Not yet anyway. I need to keep up appearances. We both understand that.”<br/>	“I do. Be careful, Draco. If you need anything,” Ginny said, handing me a galleon. There were numbers on the ridge. <br/>	“This is how you've been communicating?”<br/>	“Yes. If it gets warm, there's a new message.  I need to go, before someone catches both of us.” <br/>I watched her slip away.  The galleon glowed in my hand.  I was doing this, seriously considering leaving my family, my whole world for her.  She turned back, gave me a weak smile, and disappeared down the stairs.  Yes. I was doing this, I didn't want to be like that madman, like the cowering man my father had become.  I was going to be someone else, someone who wasn't just a pawn anymore. </p><p>The battle started quiet. Soon though, everyone knew what was happening. Potter was here. He was here. This was it, this was the end.  I hid, I admit I was a coward. I hid, unable to attack those who had once been my family, my friends. I had almost escaped the battle entirely when the room I was in exploded. The rubble started falling. I threw up a  pretego, surrounding myself, the area surrounding me.  <br/>	“Fred!” someone yelled. I looked. Ginny's brother was laying on the ground, my shield having protected him by proximity. <br/>	“You saved him,” Ginny whispered, suddenly appearing at my side. She looked at him in shock, in awe.  I grabbed her, pulling her down as a spell flew over us. She looked into my eyes.   The kiss was quick, passionate, and everything I had ever dreamed.  We broke apart, going our separate ways to fight.</p><p>I saw Ginny's mum kill my Aunt. I saw her fall. I felt nothing. Aunt Bellatrix was going to hurt Ginny, my Ginny. I was glad she was dead. I nodded to Mrs. Weasley. I don't think she saw me, but I knew one day I'd have to face her, if I was to survive this. </p><p>“He's dead!” Lord Voldemort announced. I froze, the heart stopping in my chest. We had lost. No, no, no, we couldn't have lost.  I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. Mother was standing there, her eyes steeled in emotion. <br/>	“He lives,” she whispered to me. I nodded understanding. Mother knew my alliances had switched. I could see hers had too. She'd lied to Him to save me, to save us all. </p><p>Potter was on his feet. Lord Voldemort fell, dead for good this time.  The air filled with cheers, with the sounds of a battle won but lost at the same time. I don't know how many were dead. All I knew was Ginny was in my arms.  Mother looked at her, looked at me, and nodded her blessing. </p><p>We made our way to Ginny's family. They were all still standing.  There was some blood, some scratches, cuts, but they were still standing. <br/>	“Draco,” Mr. Weasley said, looking me over. <br/>	“Sir,” I answered. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right. For the first time in my life, I was in charge of my own destiny, of my own decisions. <br/>	“I would like permission to court your daughter, sir. I know the timing is not ideal, but -” I was interrupted by Fred and George sizing me up.<br/>	“He saved me,” Fred stated. <br/>	“He saved Ginny,” George added. Ginny looked at her father, as if daring him to deny my request. <br/>	“I accept,” Mr. Weasley said. “Now, everyone, let's see what we can do to help. Would you care to join us, Draco?”<br/>	“Thank you sir, and what can I do?” I asked. Ginny smiled, sliding from my arms, but taking my hand in hers. This was it, this was what my whole life had been leading to.  I remembered the first time seeing Ginny, back when she was Weaselette, back when I had first seen that spark. Now, she was mine, and I was finally able to decide for myself what kind of man I wanted to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>